


Cry

by fangirl2013



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Abuse, F/M, Modern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thought she had escaped him. Saved herself from the horror waiting for her. Unfortunately for her, it's only the beginning....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this but I encountered a really creepy guy and let's just say it's still unsettling me. This is my attempt to get it out my system.

Jumping in her seat, Sansa reached for her phone, her nerves completely severed. Her thoughts, as scattered as they were, horrified her. Ramsay, her 'darling' husband, filled them. A shiver had run down her spine as she thought of him. The beep from her phone had been a welcome interruption. Her hands shook as she looked at the text she'd received. 

The words seemed to jump out at her as her heart pounded. She could feel her heart banging against her ribs. Her small, pale palms grew clammy as she quickly glanced in the flat around her. Leaving the phone on the kitchen table, she instantly went to lock the back door. For the first time since she had left her husband, she no longer felt safe. 

The words, "Happy now, wifey?" clear on the phone's screen. Leaning against the back door, she closed her eyes, very much aware of the silence that surrounded her. She willed herself to calm down as her phone once again beeped. 

Her footsteps towards table were slow, as she expected another text to come through, but her legs felt wobbly and as much as she tried to make them comply, she was scared. She felt the desire to laugh as she realised that she, Sansa Stark, was petrified. Then she began to wonder whether she was finally going insane....

A hand wrapped over her naturally, red lips as she bent to pick the phone. His other arm was wrapped around her small, petite waist. Her scream of surprise was muffled underneath his hand. She knew who it was instantly as Ramsay's chuckle filled her ears. Goosebumps came to her skin at the sound and a sinking feeling formed at the very pit of her stomach. 

"Did Daddy not teach you it was rude to ignore someone?" He asked her, toying with her, deliberately trying to make her react. He enjoyed it when she fought back....

She tried not to react. To let him see just how upset his words had made her or just how angry. As she focused on not reacting, she barely notice him taking hold of her hands in a vice like grip before tying them together with tape. Where he'd kept that, she knew not. He forced her on to chair, smiling at her as he did. The sight reminded her of what he'd done to her. Of how he'd hurt her, cut her and...raped her. The scars still adorned her body and they always would. 

His cold, calloused hands found her legs. He ran his palms up her thighs, obviously enjoying her discomfort. Bile rose up in her at his touch. Gulping, she forced it down. 

"Very nice," He muttered, pride in his voice. His hands still on her body. 

Sansa finally found her voice. A small, tiny little voice inside her brain wondered why she had not screamed. She opened her mouth instantly, shutting it almost as quickly as she heard his words. 

"If you scream, I'll kill you and then I'll go after your little sister. Perhaps, she'd be more accommodating." He spat out at her, his fingernails purposely digging into her flesh. Hot tears filled her pale eyes as she felt the pain. 

Reluctantly, she nodded. She refused, however, to let her tears fall. It would please him far too much. A happy smile transformed his face and he almost appeared kind. When Sansa peered into his eyes, she saw otherwise. She saw darkness. He, too, was assessing her. His hungry gaze scanning over her shaking body. 

His words were husky as he spoke.

"For a redhead, dear wifey, you don't have any spirit. It's a shame really. You could have been an animal in bed.... I could make you an animal in bed." He was now cupping her cheek as he spoke, almost tenderly. 

As his lips crashed down on to hers in a painful kiss, she was inwardly screaming. He bit her lips she tried to move her head away. He let out a maniacal chuckle as he broke away from her. 

"Oh wifey, I'm going to have to teach you some respect."


End file.
